Amor Prohibido
by Yubashiri Zoro
Summary: 2 años después de la guerra. Shikamaru narra que paso entre Kurenai, Temari y él. Sera muy problemático este triangulo amoroso. Amor prohibido, ya verán porque. Final trágico y muerte de personajes. ShikaKure y ShikaTema.
1. Promesas

**Buenos días, tardes y noches, sin mas que decir les agrada el Shikatema que escribo, bueno este sera un gran paso para un Kure/Shika/Tema.**

**Por eso pregunte si les agrada El ShikaKure. Bueno, como sabes yo soy fan shikatemiense, pero era un reto escribir enamorarse de una mujer mucho mayor y que la sociedad te mire mal. Pero como fan del shikatema que soy tendrá un final shikatema en este triangulo amoroso.**

**Disfruten del Prólogo**

**2 años han pasado después de la guerra**

**Kurena Yuhi 32 años**

**Shikamaru Nara 18 años**

**Temari Sabaku No 21 años**

La tumba pertenecía a Asuma Sarutobi.

Una mujer se encontraba al frente de esta, pude divisar que era Kurenai-sensei, decidí acercarme.

―¿De verdad te conviene estar fuera dando un paseo? ― Hablé en forma de saludo, captando su atención.

Me acerque con una caminata cancina, me incline para colocar tu encendedor donde realmente pertenecía. Odiaba el cigarrillo, el humo me hacía llorar.

―Ahora no tienes a nadie para jugar al shougi ¿verdad? ― contesto mi saludo con una aclaración ya muy obvia ― eras el alumno preferido de Asuma, ―hizo una pausa ―me imagino que ahora te sentirás un poco sólo. ―Terminó de hablar.

Seguí cabizbajo, haber perdido a Asuma fue uno de los momentos más tristes de mi vida.

―Me enseño muchas cosas ― trate de pasar saliva ―algunas eran importantes otras solo tonterías, el shougi sólo es una de esas cosas.

Seguía viéndome como poco a poco le confesaba lo que significaba Asuma para mí.

―Podría decir que no estoy triste y estaría mintiendo, ― hice una pausa ―el problema es que ahora soy demasiado mayor para actuar como un niño. Por eso no puedo mentir sobre si lloro o no. ― Te fui sincero, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Asuma era algo más que un sensei para mí, verlo morir ante mis ojos. Con él, murió una parte de mí también.

Me miraste con tristeza, no quería que te sintieses mal por mi culpa.

En mi cara se formó una sonrisa. ―Cuando era un niño, siempre pasaba de mis responsabilidades diciendo "que problemático" eso hacía que me metiera en líos a menudo y luego tenía que protegerme Asuma, era un profesor extraño al que nunca pude entender lo suficiente, ― corté mis palabras para tragar saliva una vez más ―aunque siempre pensé que era el adulto más guay que conocía. ― Me sonreíste.

Voltee a verte y estabas tocando tu vientre.

―Ahora es mi turno… ― dije muy decidido ―tendré que proteger a ese niño, una vez que nazca. ― Bajaste la cabeza mirando a tu vientre, llevabas al niño, fruto de su amor entre Asuma y tú.

No quería verte triste, en este momento no… y me prometí a mí mismo, que nadie te lastimaría. No dudaría en matar a aquel hombre que te hiciera sentir triste.

―Yo también voy a tener que crecer para convertirme en un adulto guay. ― Cerré mi promesa con esa frase en la tumba de Asuma.

Tú bajaste la mirada ruborizada, y me agradeciste.

"Gracias sensei" pensé.

* * *

2 años después.

No me explico cómo llegue a esto.

Estar sentado pensando en el pasado y lo más importante en tu cama, sintiendo tu respiración.

―Mendokusai…

Estoy cansado, vi a Asuma una vez más, perdí a mi padre en batalla, me nombran héroe de las 5 naciones y ahora estoy contigo aunque este sea un amor prohibido realmente toda mi vida es muy problemático.

Dejar nuestra relación en secreto por el que dirán de las personas. Si sabemos que tú me amas y yo te amo, no debemos dar marcha atrás a nuestros sentimientos. Mi cabeza esta que explota.

―Shika… ― siento tu voz llamándome y volteo automáticamente a verte.

Me besas con tal pasión rodeándome con ambos brazos mi cuello, luego te levantas noto que estas desnuda y en el marco de la puerta del baño, me dices sin voltear ―te amo.

Ya estas dentro del baño, esperas a que te diga algo porque no logro escuchar el agua de la regadera.

―¡Yo también te amo! ― exclamó para que me oigas.

Escucho caer el agua con normalidad.

Me echo de nuevo en la cama, ―yo también te amo, Kurenai-sensei… ― en susurro lo dije.

**Déjenme algún review, es ShikaKure y ShikaTema con final trágico.**


	2. Culpable

**Hola gente, no los olvide, sólo que ahora entre a la universidad y mis horarios no son flexibles para escribir, pero hago lo posible xD En fin, les traigo un poco mas de ShikaKure. Tal vez salio muy bizarro pero vamos a ver como lo leen.**

**Perdón si estuviese mal redactado, es de amanecida acá pero les traigo la continuación. Si pueden escúchenla con Long Kiss Goodbye de HALCALI.**

La verdad, el hecho de tener a Kurenai de amante fue satisfactorio para ambos, los dos necesitábamos olvidar cosas del pasado, lastimosamente en Konoha era difícil mostrar nuestra relación. El hecho de que anteriormente hubiera sido la amante de mi maestro daba a la gente hablar de más, lo que nosotros hacíamos era un amor prohibido.

Me importa un nabo lo que opine la gente.

―Realmente estoy cansado… ― levantándome después de tan movida noche junto a Kurenai.

Es hora de ver al pequeño Nara rondaba mi cabeza.

Ya en su cuarto, procedí a besarlo en la frente como cada mañana. Lo sujete en mis brazos, al pequeño Azuma Nara. Algunos se opusieron, pero a Kurenai ni a mi nos importo darle mi apellido, solo quería verla feliz, no quería que volviera a llorar… nunca más.

Desde el día en tu tumba, jure que nadie la haría llorar o hacerla sentir triste y fallé.

La hicieron sentir triste una vez más, cuando nosotros no éramos nada y nunca imaginarias quien fue el culpable.

FLASH BACK

Te encontré llorando en un mueble de tu casa.

― ¿Qué te ocurre Kurenai?

No quisiste hablarme, te pusiste de pie, solo me abrazaste y lloraste a mares en mi hombro.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― atine a preguntar.

No te moviste, sollozabas, sólo me abrazabas, sentía tu calor. Te moví un poco con mis brazos haciendo que me mires. Lo logré.

Esos ojos rojos perfectos me miraban aún con pequeñas lágrimas en ellos, te las seque con la manga de mi chaqueta.

Volví a preguntar, ― ¿Qué ocurre Kurenai? ― buscaba una respuesta.

Volvías a llorar y te acomodabas en mi hombro.

Solo pude abrazarte, no quería que te sintieras triste porque le jure a Asuma que nunca mas volverías a estar triste.

Entre llantos, balbuceaste un nombre. Asuma, el nombre de mi sensei. No recordaba que ya había pasado un año de su muerte, por eso llorabas.

Él te había hecho sentir triste, yo prometí cuidarte de cualquier hombre que te hiciera llorar. Mi mente reventaba de tantas ideas.

Mi mente rondaba una sola idea. Si él te hacia sufrir, aun estando muerto, él debía salir de tu vida de una vez… aunque me cause dolor a mi también prometí ante su tumba que nadie, ni él, te haría llorar.

―Kurenai… ― te hablé mientras levantaba tu rostro para que me mires.

Me miraste con una mirada única, estabas indefensa, recordabas al hombre que amaste pero él ya no estaba y aunque prometí que ningún hombre volviera hacerte llorar, tenías que recordarlo. Un año había pasado de su muerte.

Me sentí mal conmigo mismo, por el siguiente acto que iba a realizar, mi mente explotaba… realmente no sabia porque hacia esto, simple, quería verte feliz. Se lo prometí y debía de cumplir.

―Yo te protegeré… ― acercándome a ti ―yo limpiare tus lágrimas… ―respiramos, nuestros ritmos cardiacos se sincronizaron ―yo… haré que lo olvides… ― termine besándote en los labios.

Esperaba una cachetada de tu parte, pero nunca llegó, mas bien me correspondiste el beso. Tal vez y solo tal vez el hecho de que haya estado a tu lado todo este tiempo, despertó un cariño mutuo, se podría decir amor. Si.

Era amor lo que sentíamos y ese beso me lo dijo todo. Con ese beso, olvidamos a Asuma, nuestro amor enojaría a muchos quizás. Sin embargo, si te hacia feliz a ti, no me importaba el resto yo también era feliz.

Esa misma noche, quitamos todo lo referido a Asuma, entre las lágrimas de los dos, cartas, regalos, fotos y cosas así, al niño se le mentiría diciendo que yo era su padre.

En un abrazo reconfortante para ambos, lloramos por Asuma y juramos los dos que seria la ultima vez que llorábamos por él.

Nos besamos, fue un beso lleno de amor.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Desde ese día había pasado un año.

No pude sentirte, pero ya me estabas abrazando desde atrás, esas suaves manos pusiste tu cabeza en mi espalda y la movías suavemente como si de una almohada se tratase.

Puse a nuestro bebe en su cuna, me voltee para verte.

―Estas hermosa cariño.

Reíste, te gustaba que te halagara tan temprano, me besaste y yo correspondí el beso.

Te amo, salieron de tus labios. Yo respondí con la misma frase, mientras mis manos jugaban con la tela de tus ropas. Me gustaba hacer eso.

Te acercaste a mi oído, me querías decir algo, me incline un poco para recibir la información… ―Estoy embarazada, ―mientras me regalabas una gran sonrisa.

No pude estar mas emocionado, te cargue delicadamente no dude en pasearte por toda la habitación.

―Kurenai ― entre besos ―me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo. ― Mientras juntábamos nuestras frentes para terminar en un beso lleno de amor.

Luego del desayuno de Azuma y el de nosotros, salí un momento a la calle.

―Hasta luego, amor. ― Me despedí, tu contéstate igual.

* * *

Si bien era cierto, tener dos hijos a mi edad, era problemático pero con el puesto que tenia podía mantener a 3 hijos más, reí por lo bajo.

Compre unas flores, si bien regalarle flores a una mujer a sabiendas que esta embarazada era una forma de expresarse de mi sensei, no se porque yo estaba haciendo lo mismo.

―Mendokusai… ― Si bien ya las había comprado, era un bonito detalle con la mujer que amaba, ojala que no me las rechace pensaba.

Cuando me disponía a volver, una suave mano tocaba mi espalda y la impresión al verla después de dos años era enorme.

―Hola vago. ― Con esa voz sensual que poseía me hablaba, la princesa de la arena.

―Te… Temari. ― Tartamudee.

Se acero peligrosamente a oler las flores y me preguntó ― Son para mí.

No dude en entregárselas, pude ver una gran sonrisa en su rostro al oler las flores, se había ruborizado.

Mi mente estaba por explotar.

Porque le di las flores a ella, seria muy problemático hablarle sobre Kurenai, la mujer que amaba, a Sabaku No Temari, la mujer que quería olvidar. Mendokusai.

Me sentía culpable de esa acción... pensé.

* * *

**Es muy problemático, pero así va la historia, el lemon era en este capitulo, pero lo dejare para el siguiente y ahora se preguntaran Temari que hace en Konoha, el gesto de regalarle las flores a Temari traera consecuencias, que pasara con Shikamaru y Kurenai. **

**Todo lo que desean saber en el siguiente capitulo de Amor Prohibido, titulado... Primera Vez... próximo capitulo con contenido sexual no apto para menores de 18 años.**

**Una pregunta, les gustaría mezclar el mundo Zombie con Naruto o seria realmente complicado y bizarro.**

**Déjenme**** un review, saque un poco de tiempo de mi semana para darles continuación. Un review a este escritor (Por cierto, Soy Hombre). **

**Gracias.**


	3. Primera Vez

**Te lo dedico a ti, la mas problemática mujer que conocí hace 5 años.**

* * *

**Saludos, saben que esta historia me gusta porque cambie el final que tenia por otro, así que tendrá dos finales alternativos, faltan dos capítulos para que acabe esta historia y espero que les haya gustado leerla como a mi escribirla. El ShikaKure fue un reto y una problemática se enojo por hay... **

**Este es el primer lemon que escribo, sean buenos, tal vez no pude detallar muy bien la escena, ni todas las acciones, etc. **

**Apto para todo fan de ShikaTema, tal vez me faltaron partes dulces, pero aquí esta.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Primera Vez**

* * *

Mi mente estaba por explotar, encontrarme justamente ahora con ella volvería todo muy problemático, nosotros tal vez no terminamos muy bien o quizá nunca revelamos que sentíamos y un error si no fue del uno fue del otro nos llevo a esto. Dos años que no la vi, habrá hecho familia es la mayor interrogante ahora en mi cabeza.

Porque le di las flores a ella, seria muy problemático hablarle sobre Kurenai, la mujer que amaba, a Sabaku No Temari, la mujer que quería olvidar. Mendokusai.

Todo era un lío y con solo unas palabras formo este gran revoltijo.

Porque me pasaba esto a mi, trataba de ser feliz y volvían los recuerdos de mi pasado.

―Que pasa vago ― olio las flores ―parece que vistes un fantasma… ― río, realmente le agrado que le regales las flores… me sentía mal conmigo mismo por ese acto tan garrafal.

No conteste con ninguna palabra, solo negué con la cabeza y sin darnos cuenta avanzábamos por la villa.

La relación que tenía con Kurenai, sólo era sabido por mi clan, nadie más lo sabía aunque el pueblo de Konoha es demasiado problemático.

―Piensas que mi compañía es problemática Shika… ― con un tono triste se dirigió a mí.

Realmente si, caminar al lado de la mujer que amaba hace dos años y que ni siquiera pude decirle mis sentimientos por miedo a hacer rechazado, si era muy problemático.

―Para nada, me agrada tu compañía. ― Mentí, realmente quería salir volando de tan terrible situación. Sin embargo, a donde rayos nos dirigíamos.

No pregunte a donde íbamos, sólo la seguía, no quería arruinar el momento. Si momento se le puede llamar.

―Shikamaru, tu tienes novia ― no fue una pregunta, se oyó como una afirmación ―Shika, te pregunto si tu tienes novia. ― Mi alma volvió, realmente no lo sabia.

La mire de reojo ―porque lo dices Temari.

Se sonrojo y se mordió su labio inferior, realmente sentía algo por mi o solo fui un deseo sexual que no pudo tener, esas dudas aglomeran mi cabeza, nuestro amor fue real o solo fue una mentira que quise auto ponerme para no salir dañado y al final creo que ambos salimos dañados.

―Las rosas ―olió una vez más las rosas, tanto le gustaba el lindo detalle que tuve con ella ―no eran para mi cierto. ― Su voz se rompía con cada palabra, no me podía sentir peor.

Sé que soy un genio, pero por una extraña razón mentí.

―Son para Asuma, lleva dos años muerto, sólo quería recordarlo un poco. ― No pude evitar sonrojarme y desviar la mirada.

El reojo de mi vista indico que ella también se había sonrojado, me creyó, pero lo peor fue que le di esperanzas. Porque rayos la kunoichi mas terrible de Suna, actuaba tan sumisa a mi lado, tal vez ella siente algo por mi… no, ya me hice esa pregunta miles de veces y la respuesta es no… nunca se enamoraría de un vago como yo… o si. Mendokusai.

―Bueno… ― se sonrojo ―no has pensado en tener una pareja para futuro. ― Me miro de pies a cabeza y me regalo su sonrisa que era especialmente dedicada para mí, me sentía cada vez peor, realmente se estaba ilusionando.

Me sonroje y mentí otra vez.

―No, sigo considerando las mujeres muy problemáticas. ― Si ella a mi lado dejaba toda la agresividad y se convertía en una chica sumisa, por mi lado al estar con ella perdía toda mi inteligencia y actuaba como un perfecto imbécil.

Ella suspiro, parece que tenía algo importante que decirme.

―Shikamaru, vamos a tu lugar secreto si, ―tomándome de la mano ―quiero hablarte de algo muy importante.

Realmente, quería decirme algo muy importante en un lugar muy privado, una de dos teorías recorría mi cabeza, la más alejada de que aceptara sus sentimientos y la que se encontraba mas cerca, el hecho de asesinarme.

Menos mal que esa mañana no se encontraba mucha gente en las calles, mi suerte estaba cambiando.

Llegando al lugar indicado, mi área privada, la única zona donde podía ver las nubes tranquilo sin ningún problema cuando era un niño. Mi lugar secreto, recuerdo cuando lo compartí con Temari, pareció agradarle ya que nos quedamos dormidos todo una tarde. No pude evitar sonreír.

―Veo que te has acordado… ― sonrió pícaramente. ―Bueno, mas o menos a eso vengo, ― dejando de lado las flores ―quiero ― hizo una pausa ― ser tu novia Shikamaru.

Después de esa frase, me explico por qué no lo hizo hace dos años, sentía el mismo miedo que yo, que me quería desde el día que nos conocimos que su orgullo no le permitía enamorarse, pero al final termino cediendo a su corazón.

Sentí pena por dentro, ella se estaba entregando en alma a mí, y yo como un tonto me quede estático.

―Así, que me entregare en cuerpo y alma a ti. ― Mientras se quitaba la tan delicada prenda que tenia, su yukata bajo por sus piernas y se hecho a mi lado. ―Esta vez no vamos a dormir Shikamaru. ― Me sonrió.

Era un tonto, desperdiciar a Temari dos largos años, que pasaría si no soy el hombre que ella espera, porque no lo soy, como podría compararme con otros compañeros de alcoba que pudo tener. Fueron dos años perdidos. Me sentí la peor rata del mundo, le había jurado amor eterno a Kurenai y estaba aquí ahora tocando el suave cuerpo de Temari, ya me encontraba encima de ella acariciando cada centímetro superior de su piel, con mis propias manos acariciaba sus pezones y senos, luego mi hábil lengua se posesionaba de sus labios, buscando la humedad de su garganta, bajando mi saliva por su cuello y para terminar succionando de a poco sus redondos, finos, rosados pezones.

Soltó un gran gemido.

Era un demonio lleno de lujuria… yo mismo me hubiera suicidado con un kunai pero estaba cegado por la lujuria de tener a la mujer que ame hace dos años, por fin, mía.

Mía, esa palabra no la usaba… desde cuando lo hice por primera vez con Kurenai.

FLASH BACK

―Crees que es correcto ― me miro con esos hermosos ojos rojos.

Me sonroje, me acerque y la bese en la punta de la nariz desconcertándola, ―iré despacio, vale.

Sabia que solo había pasado 1 año desde el nacimiento del bebe, no obligue a Kurenai a tener relaciones conmigo pero las caricias y los besos ya no nos satisfacían. Ella dudaba un poco, pero también confiaba en mí y le dije que iba a ir despacio, entonces despacio iría.

―No tan adentro si. ― Se comportaba como una niña, me agrada ver ese lado dulce de ella, la bese una y otra vez. Sus labios eran míos.

Mis manos tocaban descaradamente sus curvas, mi lengua se deslizaba por sus rojizos pechos, cada pezón era un nuevo deleite de mi ansiosa saliva. Si bien, Kurenai fue mi maestra en el sexo, también era mi amor, teníamos algo en común el hecho de olvidar a nuestros seres queridos.

―Ahhh… ― un grito pequeño, que termine ahogando con unos besos, mientras me deslizaba dentro de ella, iba despacio.

Separo un poco sus piernas y yo entraba mas adentro, intentando recorrer cada centímetro de ella, realmente me gustaba su cuerpo. Ella se había entregado a mi, era mía.

Moví un poco mas fuerte mis caderas, provocando unas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, por un momento me iba a detener, pensé hacerle daño, pero lo siguiente me dejo pasmado.

―Ahhh… más rápido Shikamaru, más adentro por favor. ― Esa suplica, dio consecuencia a que mis pequeños movimientos de cadera, se conviertan en embestida, se escuchaban gritos de placer de parte de ella y jadeos por este lado.

No pude aguantar más, recorrí todo dentro de ella con mi semen, había sido especial y muy hermoso, limpie sus lagrimas con mis besos y ella correspondió con los suyos. Me quede un momento así, para luego echarme a su lado y quedarme plácidamente dormido mientras me abrazaba.

Esa noche pude dormir en paz conmigo mismo.

Y así fueron las noches de los siguientes meses, llenas de placer, un cuarto, los dos, gritos de placer, jadeos y mucho líquido.

Increíblemente el tiempo nos trajo a dos años, que estábamos juntos y me lleno de alegría el recibir la noticia que estaba esperando un hijo mio. El pequeño Azuma Nara, realmente era hijo de mi sensei pero le di mi apellido, ahora tendríamos otro hijo, era doblemente feliz.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hasta que apareciste pensé.

Mis pantalones bajaron, me quede en bóxer y mis dedos no perdían tiempo con tus partes inferiores, se deslizaban por tu cavidad húmeda no tan profundo… gemías mas fuerte al sentir mis dedos con tus paredes vaginales.

Por dentro lloraba como un niño. Sin embargo, por fuera era un demonio en busca de placer.

―Te gusta si te hago esto, Temari. ― Bajando mi cabeza e introduciendo mi lengua de arriba abajo en su intimidad, mientras mi dedo jugaba con su clítoris.

Pude escuchar un gemido leve, seguido de un grito, realmente lo estabas disfrutando.

Por mi mente no salía la idea en que estos dos años no hubieras estado sola y yo era una especie de plan B ante esa situación, mi mente me jugaba sucio.

―Entra ya, Shikamaru. ― Era una especie de ruego, yo también quería saber que se siente estar dentro de ella, no pude notar unas lagrimas formadas en la comisura de sus ojos.

Entre, no calcule mi fuerza, se encontraba muy dilatada debido a mi lengua y dedos. Entro todo de golpe. Los gritos de Temari se escucharon por todo los tejados, quise detenerlos con besos ahogados, lo logre, el placer mutuo era genial.

Las lagrimas que se formaron salieron de a mares por sus ojos, le había hecho daño y si lo hice. Culpaba a mi mente, de pensar cuantos hombres tuvo Temari en su alcoba, pero yo era el primero, viendo como la sangre emanaba de su intimidad, deslizándose por sus piernas, por cada embestida. Quería parar, pero sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda y sus piernas a mi cadera para que siguiera con mi labor.

―Shhh… ― me calló, bien merecido lo tenia ―sigue Shikamaru, eres el primer hombre de mi vida y te amo, por favor sigue, quiero ser tu mujer Ah… ― Comenzó entre sollozos, palabras entrecortadas y por ultimo un grito.

Le estaba haciendo daño, pero ella lo quería así, era su primera vez y lo estaba haciendo conmigo, realmente se entrego a mi en cuerpo y en alma.

Quería morir.

―Se… que… para mi edad seguir virgen es un reto… pero esperaba… al hombre indicado… ― Me habló entrecortado y sollozando, le estaba produciendo un dolor agradable, que sólo ella podía aguantar, termino besándome hundiendo sus labios en los míos, era amor lo que sentía y yo también.

Ahora si me sentía la peor persona del mundo, ella se entrego a mi y yo no tuve los huevos suficientes de decirle que estaba con otra.

―Te amo… Temari… ― sellando mi promesa de amarla, le di un beso y sembré mis cometas en su vientre.

―Yo también te amo Shika-Kun…― No pudo terminar la frase, ya que la termino con un grito, había acabado dentro de ella, y al aparecer la había llenado por completo.

Me sentía mal conmigo mismo.

Me recosté a su lado, limpiaba la sangre y el líquido de sus piernas.

Luego nos vestíamos y nos dábamos besos tan apasionados como una bella pareja de esposos.

Realmente hice bien, rondaba mi mente, que le diré a Kurenai, peor aún que le diré a Temari.

―Te amo demasiado Shikamaru.

―Yo también te amo Temari.

La mañana iba a dar paso a la tarde y nosotros seguíamos recostados apoyado nuestras cabezas en la del otro y tomados de las manos.

Intentábamos separarnos, pero nos uníamos después de un largo beso.

Pero por fin nos separamos, con tristeza en tus ojos, me dijiste que volverías a Suna, realmente solo habías venido para verme, porque me extrañabas. Eso me hizo sentir peor.

Nos despedimos con un beso, un abrazo y la intención de que se vuelva repetir. Además de la promesa de formar una familia algún día.

Ahora si, mi cabeza explotó, como pude ser tan tonto… necesitaba dormir… había hecho el amor con la persona que mas ame en la vida y fue de lo mejor. Me duelen mucho las piernas, espero que no la haya lastimado… mendokusai.

* * *

**Gracias a todos por mandar sus review, me hacen bien, los quiero mucho... (espero tus dos review... si a ti te digo... TU)**

**La idea de los zombies, es para otra historia, un poco descabellada pero va tomando forma, quisiera adelantar alguno que otro proyecto que tengo en mente, pero primero, el porque uno a Shikamaru con otras siempre. Se podría decir que a Temari se le empareja con muchos otros chicos que no son Shikamaru y a él siempre con las mismas. Como diría un genio por hay, mis 5 minutos, mis historias siempre comienzan con Shhikamaru y otra pareja pero siempre terminaran en ShikaTema, no puedo verlos separados, NUNCA.**

**En fin, sobre mis proyectos futuros, como me encuentro estudiando y pronto trabajando, no tendré mucho tiempo, mi historia principal, quedo varada porque necesito colocar un capitulo de relleno, espero que se de en este fin de semana y mi historia secundaria llegara al final, si llegara al final. Las historias terceras o terciarias, esta por el momento llegara al final en dos capitulos. **

**Me desvié del tema, así que para futuros proyectos, revisen mi perfil. Les traeré mas historias muy buenas.**

**Que les pareció mi primer lemon.**


	4. Miradas Divertidas

** Volví**

* * *

**No estaba muerto, ni andaba de parranda xD, solo la vida universitaria me ****absorbió como Majin buu absorbió a todos xD... En fin, vuelvo con el antepenúltimo capitulo de la gran saga del ShikaKure/ShikaTema.**

**Tengo varias ideas, pero por tiempo no las plasmo, me daré un tiempo y subiré los últimos capítulos de mis historias secundarias.**

**Que tal me quedo el lemon, un poco bizarro. Ah, Saludos para Mitchel, es un honor ven otro hombre aquí ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Miradas Divertidas**

* * *

―Que hice… ― Me repetía a mi mismo, aún seguía en esa banca, que horas eran realmente a este punto no me importaba. Sentía como mi estomago pedía algo de comida, calcule que era la hora de almorzar.

Con que cara mirare ahora a Kurenai, si yo, desvirgue a Temari… Soy la peor rata del mundo, soy de lo peor torturaba su mente el joven shinobi mientras emprendía el rumbo de regreso a casa.

Pero si nosotros nos amábamos porque trate de olvidarla, que me hizo cambiar de parecer. El Nara caminaba lentamente viendo una que otra esponjosa nube pasar en el cielo azul de Konoha.

― ¿Por qué? ― Una lagrima traicionera se deslizo por su mejilla, antes de que llegara al mentón la limpio con su manga.

FLASH BACK

―Gaara, querías hablar conmigo ― habló pausadamente el heredero de los Nara mientras entraba en una improvisada tienda de campaña, al ver al comandante de toda la fuerza shinobi.

Él solo lo miro e hizo una seña de que pasara.

Shikamaru entro definitivamente, se sorprendió al ver la mirada de preocupación de su comandante, ya que al ser comandante de toda la fuerza, también era comandante de su división. La cuarta división.

―Sé que te llevas bien con mi hermana ― se acomodó en su silla, entrelazo sus manos y me miro fijamente ―verdad.

―Si, ― atine a decir ―somos muy buenos amigos.

Suspiro, algo lo fastidiaba, pero no era yo. Creo que sabia que a mi me gustaba Temari.

―Shikamaru, mi hermano Kankuro tiene un escuadrón a su mando ― tomo un cuadro que estaba en un escritorio improvisado ― por mi parte, soy el comandante de toda la fuerza y tengo una división bajo mi supervisión.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, a donde quería llegar el menor de los Sabaku No.

―Sabes, tu serás mi mano derecha, vale ― me miro fijamente ―yo no podre estar en todos lados, dando ordenes a todos así que ― hizo una pausa ―tu serás el subcomandante de la cuarta división. En teoría comandante de la cuarta división.

No podía creerlo, porque a mi… atreví a decir algo, que tal vez no hubiera mencionado. Un tema tabú, ―Y tu hermana que cargo lleva ― esa inocente pregunta hizo mirar al vacío al muchacho mientras se aferraba cada vez mas al cuadro que llevaba en sus manos.

No recibí respuesta alguna, no quise preguntar de nuevo.

―Ella formara parte de la cuarta división. ― Sus palabras no fueron duras, pero no era el tono que esperaba, si se tratase de su hermana.

―Pero… ― defendí a la mencionada… lo cual él me callo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza en señal de negación.

Se paro de su silla y me entrego el cuadro.

Puse mi atención en él, quede sorprendido cuando lo vi, era… era… baje mi vista un poco, ahora tal vez lo entendía. El por que Temari se encontraba en una división que yo estaría al mando.

―Por favor, si yo llegara a caer en batalla ― respiro pausadamente ―por favor, cuídala, protégela con tu vida, por favor si es necesario, no dejes que muera. ― El Kazekage, el comandante de la fuerza shinobi, el comandante de la cuarta división y hermano de mi bella amada… Gaara, estaba llorando, se quebró al saber el futuro incierto de su hermana.

No dude en acercarme, con miedo… pero me acerque. Sabia perfectamente el cambio de personalidad de Gaara, ya no era aquella maquina asesina en busca de sangre, no, era un gran líder de su villa y hermano de mi amada.

Lo abrase… acurruque su cabeza en mi pecho, evitando sus lagrimas. Un brazo cruzaba su espalda sosteniéndolo y la otra su cabeza. ―Te lo prometo. ― Con una voz segura generando confianza, le jure que protegería a su hermana en el campo de batalla.

Con una disculpa se limpio las lágrimas derramadas por el futuro de su hermana, tuvo un pequeño derrumbamiento emocional, seria una desgracia si alguien nos hubiera visto abrazados… Seria, muy… problemático.

Sentí un frio dentro de la tienda.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Creo no haber hecho nada en la guerra… para que ella actuara así conmigo… divagaba en su mente el joven.

Porque después de 2 años volvía y me pedía que la haga mi mujer, ¿por qué? Se atormentaba el joven dentro de su cabeza.

FLASH BACK

La bella kunoichi de la arena caminaba con paso zigzagueante, perdiéndose en los arboles de ese bello bosque que pronto iba a ser campo de una batalla por el destino shinobi.

No dude en seguirla, éramos amigos porque no abrazarla antes de la batalla en señal, claro, de la amistad.

La llamo por su nombre para que se detenga.

Lo logre, se detiene, el momento exacto para abrazarla, decirle todo lo que tenia en mente, tenia el permiso de su hermano.

―Temari ―la abrazo, pero no fue un abrazo cariñoso, puro, lleno de amistad. No, siento sus brazos retorcerse contra mi, me doy cuenta que no me quiere a su lado.

Oigo un suéltame con desprecio, no me lo esperaba, estaba muy confundido pero sus ojos, boca, nariz, todo de ella infringía rabia, dolor, decepción.

―Que te ocurre… ― no puedo terminar debido al siguiente grito que da.

―No me hables ― alzando su abanico contra mi, ―nunca mas me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra me entiendes… ― la bella y problemática Sunahime, termino llorando al pronunciar cada letra que me dirigía, no pude alcanzarla para saber cual era el verdadero motivo de su tristeza y repulsión hacia mi.

―Temari… ― susurre por lo bajo cuando ya no alcanzaba a ver su figura.

La lucha comenzó, no me dirigió palabra alguna, ganamos. Ella se marcho a su villa, yo a la mía. Con ese dolor en el pecho lo único que me decía a mi mismo era en olvidarla, quería olvidarla, olvidarla… pero cuanto mas intentaba olvidarla, más la recordaba... lágrimas traicioneras invadían mi cara.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Que te hice, para que reaccionaras así… y luego vengas a mí después de dos años, entregándote en cuerpo y alma.

Soy una gran rata. ―Mendokusai. ― Sacando las llaves de la casa, para entrar a donde estaba su candente amante, Kurenai y su pequeño hijo, Azuma.

El recibimiento es especial, le entrego un pequeño presente por la noticia. Lo recibe con curiosidad, me encanta cuando se comporta como una niña. La amo… mi mente se nubla un poco, o amo a Temari…

No… No… No…

Tomo mi cabeza, voy por un vaso de agua, necesito el liquido vital recorrer mi garganta ya. Al lograrlo veo una Kurenai a mí tras preocupada.

―Estas bien, Shika ― me toma del brazo, haciéndome voltear y con la otra me toca la frente. Me causa gracia como se empina, realmente soy mu alto.

La beso, respondo que me encuentro de maravilla, aunque por dentro este muriéndome conmigo mismo. Lamentable mi vida, pero escapare de esto muy pronto.

―Kure. ― Me acerco a ella hasta abrazarla por detrás… ―Me informaron que tengo una misión que realizar en Suna, sobre un código y me necesitan allá.

Tu mirada, busca algo, esos dulces ojos rojos a los que no me resistí, buscaban algo que hicieran fallar mi mentira. Pero no lo encuentran, me besas y me deseas suerte.

―A la mañana siguiente salgo a Suna. ― Pero antes debía informar a Naruto para que me haga ese favor, cosa que lograría, ya que me debía muchas de las veces que le he ayudado con Hinata, sonreía para mi.

Estaba feliz, por Naruto, no creo. Estaba feliz porque iba a ir a Suna.

Mi princesa me espera.

―Crees que lo que estamos haciendo esta bien Shika. ― Mientras los brazos y piernas se entrelazaban con el cuerpo del Nara.

―Si, ― besando cada parte de su cuello, el notar que se ruborizaba con cada embestida de mis caderas hasta lo mas profundo de su feminidad, soltaba pequeños gritos ―Nos amamos, no…

―Si… si… ¡te amo Shika! ― El último grito de placer se escucha en todo su cuarto. Acabe otra vez una gran cantidad dentro de ella. Ella no podía recuperar la respiración, realmente le había gustado. Me acerco a besarla, me jala con ella al momento que caemos tumbados los dos a la cama.

―Te necesito dentro ya. ― Más que un pedido era una orden, así era y así la amaba. Problemática… pero me doy cuenta que aun mi semen aun estaba saliendo, la miro intentando decirle por donde iba a entrar.

Me mira divertida, esto es malo… terriblemente muy malo… ―Probemos nuevos lugares ― se voltea mostrándome sus bellas nalgas, la vista ya me puso duro una segunda vez, intento acomodarme ―Es mi primera vez por hay. ― Me mira con esos ojos de niña que esta a punto de hacer algo malo, muy malo. La beso mientras me deslizo dentro de ella.

Nuevas sensaciones nos invaden. Profundizo el beso hasta echarla por completo, logrando una penetración también completa, los gemidos y gritos de placer no se hacen esperar. No aumente el ritmo, no quería hacerle daño, no otra vez.

Movimientos firmes pero suaves de mi cadera contra sus nalgas, tal vez no aguante mucho… o eso espero. Pero cuando me mira divertida, cosas muy malas pueden pasar o cosas muy buenas también suceden.

―Mendokusai.

* * *

**Que les pareció, este pequeño lemon, el siguiente si es full lemon (Shikamaru ya no toca a Kurenai :( Why?). Gracias a todos por leer y dejarme un review, los quiero. Bye Bye.**

**Llegamos al punto de los adelantos, como es costumbre. xD. Bien, muy aparte de continuar todo lo que deje varado... estaba pensando en varios y diversos proyectos de nuestra pareja favorita... ShikaTema.  
**

**Así****, que lo pondré a elección, que desean leer. Un ShikaTema 100%, un Ino/Shika/Tema, un Shika/SuiFeng (Me gusta mucho el personaje de SuiFeng, pequeñita y bonita :3) y por ultimo un Yugito/Shika/Tema.  
**

**Ademas, de que quiero hacer un Retsu/Kenpachi.**

**Que me dicen.**

* * *

**Gracias a todos por sus review, lo agradezco bastante, también podre a elección cual de mis historias desean que continué primero. Nos vemos y gracias y felicidades a Yusha por sus mas de 100 capitulos y 700 reviews en su historia ( A life for moments), gracias porque me dio permiso de hacer una historia alterna a partir de una escena, veremos como va.**

**Gracias a todos.**

* * *

** Volví****.**


End file.
